


get rekt

by quantumducky



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, rip ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Ian is just trying to relax.





	

Ian settles in his favorite spot under the big tree in the field near the school.  He sighs.  Tension slowly leaves his body, like maybe it's soaking into the ground and the tree is absorbing it.  He's tired, if you can't tell.  It's been kind of a long day, so it's nice to finally get the chance to sit down and rela--

"Surprise, Moosey!"

Surprise is right.  He's startled into jumping back and slamming his head into the tree.  And of  _fucking course_ that's Caddy hanging upside-down from a branch in front of him, looking very pleased with himself.  Ian does  _not_ have the energy to deal with this shit right now.

"What the hell do you want, James?" he sighs.

"I wanted to see your face.  When I scared you, that is," he adds hastily.  "I would not want to see your face for any other reason, because it's stupid and the worst face probably ever."  Very smooth.  Not at all suspicious.

"O... kay?  That's nice, congratulations, I hope you fall out of the tree."  Ian closes his eyes and pretends to fall asleep.

A minute later, a small stick hits him in the face.

"Ow. Why are you still here?  And still upside down?"

"You're  _ignoring_ me," Caddy whines.  "I didn't wait up here to scare you just to get ignored!"

"Yeah, well, too bad.  I didn't come out to the middle of a  _field_ to get fucking  _harassed."_  He pauses.  "...Also, how long were you waiting in a tree hoping I'd decide to sit here?"

"One, none of your business.  Two, I'm not leaving until you pay attention to me, so get used to it."

"Okay."  Ian shrugs.  "I think I can wait a lot longer than you can.  Or..."  He gets an idea and a dangerous smile.  "You want my attention?  Fine, you've got it."  He leans forward, grabs Caddy by his jacket and kisses him.

That was pretty much the last thing Caddy was expecting.  Hoping for, maybe, in a secret part of his brain, but definitely not expecting.  He makes a small "oh." sound and tangles his fingers in Ian's hair, partly for balance and partly to better reciprocate.  He wonders if his current lightheadedness is entirely cause by being upside down.

Eventually Ian leans back, smirking.  "There, happy?  Cool.  Let me take my fucking nap."  He closes his eyes again and tries to get his heart to slow down.  If he's honest, that strategy had a 50/50 chance of either turning out as well as it did or getting him punched.

_ "Ian!" _

" Ugh,  _what?_ "  He doesn't sound nearly as annoyed as he meant to.

"You can't just do that and then go back to sleep, you prick!"

Caddy reaches for him, but isn't quite close enough.  Ian laughs at the ridiculous sight of him hanging upside down making frustrated grabby hands at the air a few inches in front of Ian's face.  Then he gets the idea to start swinging back and forth for a better reach.  He does manage to get hold of Ian's shirt-- seconds before losing his grip on the branch and crashing down on top of him.

Ian disentangles himself, trying his best to be mad.  I mean, really, causing him two separate head injuries in the same ten minutes is just inconsiderate.  "You're a fucking idiot," he informs Caddy.

"Yeah, whatever.  I'm  _your_ fucking idiot."  Caddy presses his mouth to Ian's again regardless of the fact that they're both still on the ground.  Ian can't respond beyond a vague "mmh" noise, but that's fine, because they both know it's a vague "mmh" noise of agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> they're gonna come back all bruised and dirty and everyone will assume they were fighting lmao


End file.
